Airplanes and torture
by Cecrecy
Summary: Chuck Bass has been refused sex for almost 7 days, will he be able to survive any longer without it? Cus Blair is making it pretty hard for him with that short skirt of hers. N,S, C, B and Chuck's jet.


**It's another story about a bet/wager, I know. I hope you'll enjoy anyways ;)**

* * *

><p>''So you and Blair… made a bet. She said you would be the one to give up first, and you said that she would be the first…''<p>

Chuck sighed, ''Yes Nathaniel. She thought I would be the one begging for a release, and I thought otherwise.''

Nate frowned and shook his head, ''Well it's obvious that _she's_ right, I mean like…''

He trailed of when he saw his best friend sending him a death glare and changed the subject before he got killed, it had been a week since Chuck and Blair started this wager, what made Chuck horny and also very dangerous, ''Oh look there they are.'' Chuck followed his gaze until his eyes found what he was looking for, Serena and his goddess of a girlfriend, Blair.

He was so horny that only looking at her, made him hard. As he had predicted she was wearing a too short black skirt and a creamy blouse, which gave him a good view of her cleavage. He closed his eyes and rested his head back on his leather seat. He was so not ready for this…

_**- On the plane…**_

This was something called torture, this was literally pure torture. The only reason she was doing this was to get him to give up. But he wasn't going to. He was Chuck Bass god dammit. He was Chuck freakin' Bass, he could do this, right? Oh who was he kidding, he was drooling over his girlfriend and everybody knew it. It wouldn't take much more for him to give up. _Why did Blair Waldorf had to be so fucking hot!_

**_*Flash*_**

''_Chuck, I am NOT going to have sex with you right now!'' _

_Blair was pissed, she just came home from a hard day working at her mother's fashion company, and all her 'understanding' boyfriend could think about was his need for a quick release. This was the third time that week. _

''_Oh come on Waldorf, we both know you want it too, no one can resist Chuck Bass.'' __Chuck smirked proudly, but he was just being selfish, he didn't realize his girlfriend really wasn't looking for a quickie._

_Blair shook her head and snapped, ''I'm not going to have sex with you Chuck. Because I'm too tired, and because sex __**means**__ something to me!''_

_Chuck got confused, which made Blair roll her eyes. _Men_._

''_Whatever Waldorf, but as you may realize, we didn't have our daily play like usual. I'm Chuck Bass, what do you expect?''_

_Now she was more then pissed._

''_You disgusting perv! Is sex seriously all you can think about? I bet you wouldn't last more than a week without sex!''_

_Chuck smirked, ''This sounds like a challenge to me, Waldorf.''_

_Blair glared at him and nodded, ''You bet it is!''_

**_*Flash*_**

_She was right, she was right, she was right! She was so fucking right! _Was all Chuck could think about when Blair 'accidentally' had dropped her magazine to the ground and bent over to grab it, showing her bra off in her too much revealing blouse. _It was only one more day_, he reminded himself constantly, _after this day it was over_. It didn't help.

To hide his constantly growing erection, Chuck crossed his legs as fast as he could. Blair smirked, knowing that she was making this challenge-thing _hard_ for him. But he had deserved it, she thought with a scoff. She was going to make him pay for his behaviour. They were flying, private of course, in Chuck's jet to Tuscany. The four of them to spend the summer there with each other. So it was going to take a few hours, which meant that this was the perfect time for her revenge/victory.

* * *

><p>Chuck groaned in misery when Blair's skirt showed the paradise that was beneath. Though she was wearing underwear, it certainly didn't lessen his lust for her. All he could think about was how much he wanted to rip off her undergarments and fuck her senseless.<p>

Chuck was seated next to Nate at the opposite side of Serena and Blair. Blair was acting all innocent while talking to Serena about some new clothing line that they wanted to try out, but he didn't miss it when she was trying to hide her smirk by fake-coughing. Besides he knew her too well; satisfaction twinkled in her eyes and to be honest with himself, her admired her for it. No one could enjoy other people's suffering more than Chuck and Blair could, one of the many reasons that they belonged together.

Nate nudged him with his elbow when he had been trying to get his best friends attention for the umpteenth time in vain.

''Dude, are you okay? You've been staring off in space for the last hour and a half.'' he asked gently.

Chuck swallowed and snapped dismissively, ''I'm fine.''

Nate didn't catch it and asked, ''Really cause you've also been glaring at Blair,'' Nate looked down at Chuck's hands which rested on his knees, ''While you nearly squeezed all your blood out of your knees.''

Chuck finally relaxed his hands and turned to glare at his best friend in annoyance., ''I can't take it anymore, Nathaniel. She's driving me insane with all of the accidental revealings of her body.'' he admitted.

Nate chuckled softly, ''I knew it! I knew you wouldn't…'' he trailed off again, because if looks could kill, Nate would be stone-dead. Nate cleared his throat nervously, scared of his best friend and stuttered, ''Anyways, why don't you try to change roles here. Try to seduce her, I mean- you are Chuck Bass aren't you?''

At the background they heard Blair saying that she was going to the bathroom to Serena, Chuck smirked at this and stood up, planning on following Blair, before he walked away he told Nate, ''You know, Nate, you can be pretty manipulative when you want to be.''

''Don't you forget that.'' Nate called after him, not really knowing if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

><p>''I have to admit that I admire you for your provocation, you almost had me giving in.'' Chuck smirked as he caught up with Bair.<p>

''Is that so Bass? Well too bad you didn't, it means that the game is still on.'' was her sugar-sweet answer.

Chuck came closer as his voice turned into a seductive tone.

''I'm sure it's almost over.''

He encircled her waist and forced her to closer to his chest.

''How so?'' she mused.

''I'm not the only one who's craving something, now am I?'' he whispered seductively inches away from her lips. She took a step back.

She nodded, ''You're right,'' she stated. She came closer and let her hands slide down from his chest to his hard on. Just as Chuck thought he had won and leaned in, she smiled sweetly and walked away while she laughed devilishly, ''I'm craving the bathroom right now, bye, Bass.''

He cursed out loud making her laugh even louder.

* * *

><p>On his way back to his seat he thought about how of a bitch she could be. Why was she trying to get him to crazy?<p>

Then he realised: it wasn't about the sex, it was about him learning that she wasn't a sex object that he could use whenever he wanted. She was his godamm girlfriend and he had treated her like that didn't mean anything. He knew what he had to do and that he had to do it now, before he lost his girlfriend.

He turned around and waited by the bathroom door. As soon as it opened and Blair came out he grabbed her by her hand and dragged her away, towards one of the bedrooms.

''We need to talk Blair.''

* * *

><p>''Well Bass, what did you want to talk to me about?''<p>

Chuck came closer, ''You were right.'' he gave in, but Blair wouldn't let it go that easily.

''What was I right about?'' she smirked, she knew exactly what it was.

''I'm addicted to your body and I'm sorry, Blair.''

She said nothing, so he had finally realised what this challenge had been about.

He took a step forward until he was standing right in front of her and took her hands, ''I was being a total idiot, for not thinking about how it would be for you. All I thought about was how much I wanted you, but I forgot about you and how you felt about it. I'm really sorry, Blair. I love you. I don't want to lose you because of my stupidity.''

He kissed her lips softly and cupped her cheeks.

She smiled and nodded. She had already forgiven him the moment he had said he was sorry. The sweet expansion of his apology only made her love him more.

''And Blair, I don't want you to think that doing 'it' with you means nothing to me. We don't just have sex, we make love. And for me that's very special. Because you are the only person I _can_-and _want_ to make love to.''

Blair was stunned and very much in love. This was the real Chuck Bass. Her Chuck Bass. She kissed him, with the passion that had been missing for a whole week.

''I love you Blair.'' he whispered in between kisses.

''I love you too, Bass.'' and then she pulled back, ''And now, stop talking and lose those clothes.''

The thought of making love to Blair, in a plane, somewhere high above the clouds, made his butterflies go crazy and he was instantly stone hard, once again. They ripped eachothers clothes off, and soon they were making love on one of the desks inside the bedroom: they hadn't made it to the bed. His eyes rolled back in his head while he was finally home were he belonged. This was the best sex both Chuck and Blair had ever experienced. They were after almost a long endless week of torture back to where the belonged.

_**N & S**_

''Where are they? They should be back by now!'' Nate nagged.

Serena shrugged her shoulders as her eyes wandered around the jet. Just as they were about to walk back tot their seats the door of one of the master bedrooms was opened, and out stepped their best friends, their hair standing on Five O'clock and their clothes just as messy.

Nate and Serena didn't need answers, it was obvious.

Serena shook her head in disbelief and scowled, ''You didn't…''

Chuck and Blair just smirked and passed them by, walking hand in hand. The rest of the flight Chuck and Blair just held each other, though it had been a week of torture, it had also brought them closer. But they did decide: No more wagers!

Unless it included any foreplay...


End file.
